


Two Flints and a Fire

by klairevoyance



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, chatfic, just claude trying to keep everything together for ten chapters, not a serious fic at all, text fic, whoops its eleven now, will add more characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klairevoyance/pseuds/klairevoyance
Summary: "@rieganrants: ah yes group projects. the little known tenth circle of hell."





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday, August 23, 15:59**

**To:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmmu.edu), [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmmu.edu)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

**Subject: **PSYC 710 Project Coordination

**Attachments:** PSYC710_timeline.pdf, PSYC710_responsibilitychart.pdf

Greetings,

I am emailing in regards to our PSYC 710 final project. Although it is not due until the end of the semester, I believe that an attitude of preparedness will benefit us in the long run.

I’ve already built a timeline for the project, as well as divided responsibilities equally between us. Feel free to direct any questions to me. I believe we should look at scheduling our first in-person meeting some time next week.

Regards,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

_President, Student Council, Garreg Mach University_

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Saturday, August 24, 16:40**

**To:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmmu.edu), [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmmu.edu)

**From: ** [ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: PSYC 710 Project Coordination

**Attachments: **PSYC710_timeline.pdf, PSYC710_responsibilitychart.pdf

Dimitri and Claude,

It has come to my attention that neither of you have responded to my previous email. Seeing as our final project accounts for a large majority of our overall grade, it is crucial that we begin preparations ASAP. See attached (again) for my work timeline as well as a color-coded chart of responsibilities. As always, feel free to contact me with questions.

If I do not hear back from either of you within the next 24 hours, I will be forced to take punitive action. 

Regards,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

_President, Student Council, Garreg Mach University_

[ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Sunday, August 25, 16:41**

**To:** byleth@gmu.edu

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

**Subject:** Issue RE: PSYC 710 Final Project

**Attachments:** email1.png, email2.png

Dr. Byleth,

I hope this email finds you well. I am formally requesting to be switched into a different group for the final project. I’ve now attempted to contact my groupmates twice with no avail (see attached). My overall grade in this class is of utmost importance to me, and I would feel much better if I was in a group with like-minded people.

I’m aware that my classmate Dorothea Arnault has some of the same concerns about her own group. Perhaps I could be switched into this one?

Thank you for your consideration,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

_President, Student Council, Garreg Mach University_

[ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Sunday, August 25, 23:20**

**To: ** [ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **Issue RE: PSYC 710 Final Project

Edelgard,

Thanks for the email. While I appreciate your dedication to your studies, I will not be adjusting groups at this time. I noticed you sent your attached emails on a Friday and Saturday. Many students don’t check their school email accounts over the weekends.

I’ve had both Dimitri and Claude in previous classes and have no reason to believe that they will be unreliable group members.

Byleth

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Monday, August 26, 08:04 **

* * *

** Monday, August 26, 09:18**

* * *

**Monday, August 26, 12:01**

**From:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**To: ** [ dblaiddyd@gmu.edu ](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu) ; [ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: PSYC 710 Project Coordination

Hey Edelgard!

Sorry, I usually don’t check my email on the weekends. I’ll try to keep an eye out for you in the future :-) I can’t believe how much work you’ve done already! Not to undermine any of it, but did you choose political psychology as the topic on your own? I don’t remember Dr. Byleth assigning anything.

I’m not particularly interested in political psychology, but I did notice you included some talking points about institutional bias as it pertains to government bodies (specifically, church/state). Would you be open to modifying the focal topic to center more around this?

Looking forward to the semester!!

~ Claude

* * *

**Monday, August 26, 12:13**

**To:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu); [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: PSYC 710 Project Coordination

Claude,

Yes, I did choose the topic, but only because I was concerned about having to do a majority of the work myself. I’m open to altering things to better include your interests, but would also like to retain the topic of political psychology for myself. 

Perhaps each of us can choose a topic of interest, so long as it ties in with the central theme. Is this an acceptable compromise?

Regards,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

_President, Student Council, Garreg Mach University_

[ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Monday, ****August 26, 15:39**

**To:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu); [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ cvriegan@gmu.edu ](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: PSYC 710 Project Coordination

Sounds great! In that case, I think it makes a lot of sense for me to put together something about institutional racism. I can definitely make it relate back to political psychology, if we’d like to keep that as the focal theme. I’ve actually done some published research on microaggressions in political campaigns that would tie in great. 

Dimitri, are you getting these emails? 

~Claude

* * *

** Monday, August 26, 16:12**

* * *

**Monday, ****August 26, 16:50**

**To:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu); [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ dblaiddyd@gmu.edu ](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** Sorry

Dear Edelgard,

Sincerest apologies for my lapse in communication. I am not well-versed when it comes to technology and required some assistance in setting up my e-mail account.

I believe I can contribute to this topic from the perspective of mental and emotional health. As the general population’s opinion changes on the subject, so do the ways in which we see it manifest, especially when it comes to politics and international affairs.

Let me know if this is acceptable. I am happy to attend meetings as you see fit.

Again, my apologies.

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd

* * *

** Tuesday, August 27, 00:07**

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, September 3, 07:09**

**To:** PSYC 710

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** Project Conduct Reminder

All,

I just wanted to send out a quick reminder regarding my expectations for your final projects.

  1. At this time, I am not permitting anyone to change groups. If you request a group change and do not have an extreme circumstance, I will say no.
  2. You are free to choose your own topics so long as they relate to the overall themes of PSYC 710. Please do not ask me to provide you with a topic.

I recognize that the scope of the project is causing a few of you angst. Please don’t hesitate to reach out to me should you have any questions regarding your group’s approach to the task.

My best,

Byleth

Associate Professor, Department of Psychology

Garreg Mach University

_ she/her/hers _

* * *

** Tuesday, September 3, 11:50**

_ _

* * *

** Tuesday, September 3, 12:11**

_ _

* * *

**Thursday, September 5, 10:30**

** **

* * *

** Thursday, September 5, 10:33**

* * *

** Thursday, September 5, 10:42**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, September 5, 12:20**

**To:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** Files from Today’s Meeting

**Attachments: **PSYC710_workflow.pdf, PSYC710_draftintro.pdf

Greetings,

Please see attached for a few documents Dimitri and I were able to put together during our meeting today. I would greatly appreciate it if you could send your edits back to me no later than Friday, September 6.

Additionally, in the future, I ask that you be more mindful of your group members. I feel it is a good time to reference a line from the contract you willingly signed:

**Section IV, Article II:** _ I guarantee to the best of my ability my attendance at any and all group meetings/functions/etc., regardless of timeframe or notice. I understand that failure to attend group meetings/functions/etc. may result in my expulsion from the group. _

Cheers,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

President, Student Council

Garreg Mach Monastery University

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

** Thursday, September 5, 12:27**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, September 5, 15:27**

* * *

**Friday, September 6, 11:55**

**To:** [ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ cvriegan@gmu.edu ](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: Files from Today’s Meeting

**Attachments: **cvr_PSYC710_workflow.pdf, cvr_PSYC710_draftintro.pdf

Hey Edelgard!

I’ve attached my edits for both of the documents you sent yesterday. Thanks again for getting things done.

I’d also like to apologize. I can’t help but feel like you and I may have started off on the wrong foot. I’m used to speaking very informally with my friends, and thus may have spoken to you in an inappropriate way the other day. I did not intend to offend you. 

In the future, I’ll endeavor to make meeting with you and Dimitri a priority. I would, however, like to request that we keep the impromptu meetings to a minimum. I’d hate to miss out on the chance to contribute :-)

Yours,

~Claude

* * *

**Friday, September 6, 12:49**

* * *

**Friday, September 6, 13:13**

**To:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu); [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: Files from Today’s Meeting

Hello Claude,

Thank you for the prompt response. I apologize if I spoke harshly to you in my previous email. It’s very important that I do well in this class, but I understand that I must be realistic in my expectations. I will try to be as transparent about scheduling as possible.

And please, feel free to continue speaking to me as a friend.

Regards,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

President, Student Council

Garreg Mach Monastery University

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Friday, September 6, 16:27**

** **

* * *

**Saturday, September 7, 01:59**

* * *

**Saturday, September 7, 02:05**

* * *

**Saturday, September 7, 17:09**

**To:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ceo@becs.org](mailto:ceo@becs.org)

**Subject:** Your Behavior

Daughter,

I’ve received word that you were spotted last night doing unsightly things at a bar. I cannot begin to describe how much this disappoints me. It is costing me a lot of money to send you to that school. To see you spending your time in bars instead of studying is absolutely abhorrent. I suggest you reflect on your behavior and do your best not to be seen in such a state again.

I also suggest that you think twice about the sort of company you keep. My source informed me that the people you were seen with were an undesirable bunch. Understand that I will not tolerate you tarnishing our honorable name.

Signed,

Father

* * *

**Saturday, September 7, 17:21**

**To:** [ceo@becs.org](mailto:ceo@becs.org)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: Your Behavior

Father,

I apologize for my unacceptable behavior. Please believe me when I say that it will not happen again.

I must however refute the claim that I was with anyone undesirable. Perhaps I am not familiar with your definition of the term, but in my mind it drips with prejudice. I kindly ask that you do not insult my friends in this way again.

Respectfully,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

President, Student Council

Garreg Mach Monastery University

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll slow down with the updates!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday, September 25, 19:07**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, September 26, 17:08**

**To:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu); [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ dblaiddyd@gmu.edu ](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** attach file presentationshell . ppt

Dear Edelgard and Claude,

I have attached the presentation shell from today’s meeting to this e-mail. As discussed, I will have a draft of my PowerPoint slides ready for review by our meeting next week.

At the risk of intertwining school with social, did you both receive the group text message from Sylvain regarding a Halloween party next month? I would like to attend, however it would require us to reschedule our meeting on the 31st. Would this be a problem?

My regards,

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd

* * *

**Thursday, September 26, 17:33**

**To:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu); [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: attach file presentationshell . ppt

Dimitri,

There is nothing attached to your email. You just typed the file’s name into the subject line. In order to attach a file, click the paperclip icon in the email editor. 

I will not be attending the party, but I’m fine with rescheduling our October 31st meeting.

Cheers,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

President, Student Council

Garreg Mach Monastery University

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Thursday, September 26, 20:19**

**To:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu); [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ dblaiddyd@gmu.edu ](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: attach file presentationshell . ppt

**Attachments: **dimitrifelix_2yo.png

My sincerest apologies. Did I attach correctly this time?

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd

* * *

**Thursday, September 26, 20:31**

**To:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu); [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: attach file presentationshell . ppt

Hey Dimitri!

You attached a photo of you and Felix Fraldarius as babies. It’s very cute :-)

Just hold off on sending the presentation shell tonight. I’ll link up with you tomorrow and help you do it.

Yours,

~Claude

* * *

**Thursday, September 26, 20:44**

* * *

**Monday, September 30, 10:54**

* * *

**Monday, September 30, 20:01**

* * *

**Wednesday, October 2, 12:46**

* * *

**Wednesday, October 2, 12:58**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to EVERYONE for all the comments/hits/kudos. i would have never expected a silly story like this to receive such warm feedback. i can't wait to share the rest of this story with you!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday, October 7, 15:50**

* * *

**Monday, October 7, 16:00**

* * *

**Monday, October 7, 16:17**

* * *

**Tuesday, October 8, 21:54**

**To:** PSYC 710

**From: [byleth@gmu.edu](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)**

**Subject:** Class Conduct Reminder

All,

Several people have reached out to me concerning whether or not I will be cancelling class on October 31. I regret to inform you that class will be held as scheduled (as stated in the syllabus). Should you choose not to attend, you will be unable to make up any participation points earned that day, and will also be unable to turn in the planned in-class assignment.

I trust that you all will make the correct decision.

My best,

Byleth

Associate Professor, Department of Psychology

Garreg Mach University

_ she/her/hers _

* * *

**Wednesday, October 9, 20:33**

**To:** [byleth@gmu.edu](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: Class Conduct Reminder

Dr. Byleth,

I have struggled to compose this email for the better part of today. I deeply apologize for my planned treachery. Yes, it is true that I had planned to skip class on this date in order to better prepare for a social event. However, upon deep internal reflection, I realize that this is not behavior that is becoming of me, and furthermore, is an insult to your esteemed teaching prowess.

Please, I ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me.

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd

* * *

**Thursday, October 10, 02:11**

**To:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [byleth@gmu.edu](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: Class Conduct Reminder

Hi Dimitri,

You have a 107% in my class currently. If you'd like to skip the session on October 31, please do not feel as if you are slighting my honor. My previous email was aimed more at a select few individuals who don't have many extra points to spare.

Byleth

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Thursday, October 10, 07:13**

* * *

**Saturday, October 12, 11:26**

* * *

**Sunday, October 13, 20:02**

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: one (1) halloween party, two (2) personal crises
> 
> my brand new twitter: @ klairev0yance (with a zero). dimitri-approved content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday, October 18, 12:40**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, October 24, 15:19**

** **

* * *

**Sunday, October 27, 11:01**

** **

* * *

**Monday, October 28, 16:49**

** **

* * *

**Wednesday, October 30, 21:59**

**To: ** [ cvriegan@gmu.edu ](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Attachments: **fall_postdoc_invite.pdf

Claude,

I thought about your offer. See attached for the details of my post doc presentation tomorrow night at 20:00. If you still want to come, you’re welcome to. If you’ve since decided you’d rather attend your party, I completely understand.

My best,

Byleth

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 00:23**

**To: ** [byleth@gmu.edu](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **RE: Tomorrow

Hey Teach!

Nothing like waiting until the last minute, right? Just kidding. I'd be happy to come. I'm sure I can make it to both your presentation and the party :-)

If you don't mind me asking, what changed your mind?

Yours,

~ Claude

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 00:50**

**To: ** [ cvriegan@gmu.edu ](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **RE: Tomorrow

Nobody else I invited can make it. Understandable, seeing as it's at 20:00 on Halloween. I figure having one familiar face in the room will calm my nerves a bit. I'll see you tomorrow (rather, tonight).

My best,

Byleth

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 10:47**

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 14:14**

** **

** **

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 19:51**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 22:25**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 22:58**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 23:06**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 23:17**

** **

* * *

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: more funnies, less plot, no-shave november


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday, November 1, 09:19**

**To: ** [ cvriegan@gmu.edu ](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **Welfare Check

Claude,

Just making sure that you got everyone home safely last night.

My best,

Byleth

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Friday, November 1, 11:55**

**To: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ cvriegan@gmu.edu ](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **RE: Welfare Check

Hey Teach!

Yep, everyone’s home and… relatively safe. Between you and me, I think I may be getting too old for this.

Thanks again for letting me come to your presentation last night. I’m not exaggerating when I say the part concerning the reproducibility crisis blew me away. It was really something special, and I hope you get the recognition you deserve for it.

Also, thanks for the kind words about my granddad. It felt really good to finally talk to someone about it. You were right- I’m not doing myself any favors by keeping things from people who care about me. I’ll be sure to keep you in the loop regarding class time I may need to miss. 

Wish me luck as I attempt to mop up a couple messes from last night! The emotional kind, not the puke kind. Thankfully.

Yours,

~ Claude

* * *

**Friday, November 1, 13:27**

* * *

**Friday, November 1, 21:08**

* * *

**Friday, November 1, 21:31**

* * *

**Saturday, November 2, 08:15**

* * *

**Tuesday, November 5, 12:00**

**To:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu); [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ dblaiddyd@gmu.edu ](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** PSYC 710 Meeting

Greetings Edelgard and Claude,

I hope this email finds you both well. I realize that relationships between the three of us are strained as of right now. However the fact remains that we have deadlines to meet for PSYC 710. Are you both still available to meet at our regularly scheduled time tonight?

Perhaps we can take some time at the beginning of our meeting to reconcile. I myself have several things I wish to say.

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd

* * *

**Tuesday, November 5, 12:07**

**To:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu); [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: PSYC 710 Meeting

**Attachments: **evh_slides.ppt, evh_outline.pdf, evh_handout1.pdf

Dimitri and Claude,

See attached for my presentation materials. I suggest familiarizing yourselves with them. Seeing as I have completed my portion of the project, there is no need for me to attend any further group meetings. I expect the remaining portions of the presentation to shared as they are completed.

Regards,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

President, Student Council

Garreg Mach Monastery University

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Friday, November 8, 07:28**

**To: **PSYC 710

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **Last Minute FAQ RE: Final Project

Class,

As you know, the deadline for your final projects is quickly approaching. I’d like to address a few questions I’ve received from several of you concerning my expectations.

  1. You will receive BOTH an individual grade AND an overall grade for the project. Team contribution is just as important as individual contribution. As I have said throughout the entire semester, you cannot expect to get a good grade on this project by simply combining three separate presentations.
  2. Presentations will be held in class on November 14, 20, and 23. Please sign up for a time slot at this link. Note, you MUST be present for your presentation in order to earn your points.

As always, feel free to reach out to me with any questions. I look forward to seeing what you’ve put together over the semester.

My best,

Byleth

Associate Professor, Department of Psychology

Garreg Mach University

_ she/her/hers _

* * *

**Friday, November 8, 07:44**

* * *

**Friday, November 8, 08:03**

**To:** [dblaiddyd@gmu.edu](mailto:dblaiddyd@gmu.edu); [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject: **URGENT: Group Change

**Attachments: **cvr_slides.ppt, cvr_outline.pdf, movieclip_001.mp4

Dimitri and Edelgard,

I’m contacting you on behalf of your groupmate Claude von Riegan. He has just informed me that due to a family emergency, he will not be able to present his portion of your group project. Because he was proactive in letting me know this may be an issue, I have decided to make an exception to my rule regarding credit, so long as you are able to present his materials in his stead.

I recognize that I am not giving you much time to prepare. I will keep this in mind when it comes to grading your performance. Let me know if there is anything I can assist you with, and thank you for your flexibility.

My best,

Byleth

Associate Professor, Department of Psychology

Garreg Mach University

_ she/her/hers _

* * *

**Friday, November 8, 08:59**

* * *

**Friday, November 8, 09:12**

** **

* * *

**Friday, November 8, 12:15**

* * *

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: less feelings, more funnies for REAL THIS TIME (this got too long, i had to chop it in half)


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday, November 13, 17:20**

* * *

**Saturday, November 16, 02:39**

**To:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

**Subject:** A Letter to my Friend

Claude,

I apologize for writing to you while you're still grieving with your family. I originally planned to speak with you once you returned to GMU, however as the days have gone by, I've found myself increasingly unable to focus on anything other than this conversation. So, here goes.

I am profoundly sorry for the way I treated you following the events of the Halloween party. I was angry at you over something that wasn't your fault (ironically, nobody ended up being at fault). As a result, I was not there for you in your time of need. You have been a better friend to me than I ever imagined having, and I'm ashamed to have treated you the way that I did.

Dimitri and I are prepared to do your work justice in your absence. I hope that our presentation will be the first step on the road to redeeming myself in your eyes.

I look forward to your return.

Your friend,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

President, Student Council

Garreg Mach Monastery University

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Saturday, November 16, 03:47**

****To:** ** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

**From:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: A Letter to my Friend

Hey E,

There is no road to redemption here- you had my forgiveness the moment you asked for it. Despite what you said, I am not without fault in this situation.

Truth be told, _I_ was the one that convinced Caspar to mix the punch a little stronger than he should've. I wanted you to have a good time with Dorothea WITHOUT worrying about your father... Instead, I just enabled a bunch of fuckery. I figured I would be able to keep things from getting out of hand, but I didn't end up being much help, seeing as I decided not to show up to the party at all.

I'm sorry for wrecking things so badly. Believe me when I say that your friendship is not something I want to lose. I look forward to seeing you (and Dimitri) once I come back next week.

Always yours,

~ Claude

* * *

**Saturday, November 16, 07:02**

**To:** [cvriegan@gmu.edu](mailto:cvriegan@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

**Subject:** RE: A Letter to my Friend

Claude,

I'll admit your methods were... questionable, at best. However, I'm actually quite flattered that you went through so much trouble just to help me muster up the courage to ask Dorothea out. Perhaps we could give it another shot once you return? It may help if you let me in on the scheme this time, though.

Your friend,

E

* * *

**Thursday, November 21, 12:59**

* * *

**Thursday, November 21, 14:22**

* * *

**Saturday, November 23, 18:00**

**To: ** [ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

**From: ** [ automailer@gmu.edu ](mailto:automailer@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** [AUTOMATED EMAIL] New Grade Posted in Class [PSYC 710]

This email is to notify you that a new grade has been posted in class PSYC 710. See below for details

Class

| 

Assignment Name

| 

Points

| 

Points Possible

| 

Comments  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
PSYC 710

| 

Final Project

| 

494

| 

500

| 

One of the most well-deserved grades I’ve ever given. This was an exceptionally mature way to approach a complex situation. I highly recommend submitting this to APA for review. I believe it has the potential to be published in a scientific journal. Bravo!  
  
Garreg Mach University

Go Wyverns!

* * *

**Saturday, November 23, 18:03**

* * *

**Tuesday, November 25, 14:16**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: redemption arcs for all.
> 
> BY THE WAY, you guys are cracking me up in the comments. i've taken so much inspiration from what everyone's been saying. as always, thanks for all the love and support :')


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday, November 28, 11:13**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, November 28, 17:51**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, November 28, 19:07**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, November 28, 19:25**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, November 28, 22:36**

* * *

**Saturday, November 30, 17:41**

** **

* * *

**Saturday, November 30, 17:49**

**To:** [ceo@becs.org](mailto:ceo@becs.org)

**From:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** An Ultimatum

Father,

It is with much thought that I have decided to send you this letter. While I am thankful for all you have done for me up until now, I believe the time has come for us to sever ties. Permanently.

I’ve been made aware of the way you’ve bribed and threatened my professors. Your actions have insulted my ability as a student, as well as brought hardship upon the upstanding faculty at GMU. I am ashamed that my own father would be willing to stoop to such levels. You should be ashamed of yourself, as well.

By the by, I’ve just received word that I am to be named valedictorian of my graduating class. However, due to your actions, I will be declining the honor. I am sure you can see why I do not feel as if the title is mine to take.

As for the future of BECS, I hope that you are able to find a suitable successor. This time, I would suggest _ not _tampering with their education in illegal ways. Such actions can only be concealed so many times.

Fuck you lol,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

President, Student Council

Garreg Mach Monastery University

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmmu.edu)

* * *

**Saturday, November 30, 21:09**

**To:** [ehresvelg@gmu.edu](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From:** [ceo@becs.org](mailto:ceo@becs.org)

**Subject:** RE: An Ultimatum

Edelgard,

I only resorted to bribery due to your unacceptable behavior. Had you performed as a proper von Hresvelg and not like every other college-aged dunce, I would not have had to intervene.

Your disrespect is staggering. If you do not accept the honor of valedictorian, then you are no daughter of mine.

Think carefully about your decision.

Father

* * *

**Saturday, November 30, 21:10**

**To:** [ceo@becs.org](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

**From:** [automailer@gmu.edu](mailto:automailer@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** [UNDELIVERABLE]: RE: An Ultimatum

**Delivery has failed to these recipients or groups:**

[ ehresvelg@gmu.edu ](mailto:ehresvelg@gmu.edu)

The above organization rejected your message. Remote server returned an error -> _544 delivery error: sender is on a 'do not receive' list by recipient._ If you believe this is an error, please contact your help desk.

Go Wyverns!

Garreg Mach University

* * *

**Sunday, December 1, 20:29**

** **

* * *

**Sunday, December 1, 20:52**

* * *

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: the grad ball (legally distinct from the white heron cup)


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuesday, December 3, 09:57**

* * *

**Tuesday, December 3, 13:33**

** **

* * *

**Thursday, December 5, 14:35**

** **

* * *

**Friday, December 6, 09:17**

**To:** PSYC 710

**From: ** [ byleth@gmu.edu ](mailto:byleth@gmu.edu)

**Subject:** Thanks, and Good Luck!

All,

Final grades are available in your student portals as of this morning. I am pleased to report that the class average was 82.6%. 

I would like to thank you all for an excellent semester. It is not often that I find myself teaching such a bright and engaged group of students. My hope is that you will endeavor to stay in touch with each other as you venture into the professional world. Connections are nice, but the bonds between friends are invaluable.

Please do not hesitate to reach out to me should you ever need career advice, an application reference, or just a friend.

My best,

Byleth

Associate Professor, Department of Psychology

Garreg Mach University

_ she/her/hers _

* * *

**Friday, December 6, 11:40**

_ _

* * *

**Saturday, December 7, 18:32**

_ _

* * *

**Saturday, December 7, 20:17**

_ _

* * *

**Saturday, December 7, 20:41**

** **

* * *

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

.. - .----. ... / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / -... . . -. / -.-- --- ..-

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**Saturday, December 7, 23:03**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: a timeskip, and a (very short) epilogue


	11. Epilogue

**5 YEARS LATER**

**Friday, December 6, 20:51**

** **

** **

* * *

**Saturday, December 7, 18:37**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's a wrap!
> 
> to every single person that has read, kudos'd, bookmarked, and commented: from the bottom of my heart, thank you. i must sound like a broken record by now, but i never expected an epistolary story about these nerds to resonate with so many. i hope that some of you will stick around to see my next 3H project. 
> 
> in the meantime, if you wanna be friends, i'm on twitter as @klairev0yance (with a zero).


End file.
